


How Far We've Come

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after the ghost killer Lord English update.</p>
<p>John's death had never been a particularly clear thing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

John was happy. 

He couldn’t remember much of what had happened in his last moments. His memory didn’t go much far past getting through the gate on his little red rocket like GC had told him to. Everything after – finding his denizen and then inevitably getting beaten by said denizen – had gone by so fast, it was hard to pick out the details. 

(Which was probably really shitty and stupid of him - considering it was his own death - but hey, fuck off, random voice of reason!) 

He hadn’t even believed he was dead when he first got to the bubbles. For a long while, he spent his time in denial. He floated around in his dream bubble, reliving his past memories while the reality all around him threatened to crash in at any moment. And then finally, it did. Thanks to one little fairy who came knocking at his window. 

After the realization of his reality came loneliness. Which was really stupid of him, again. He had this troll – Vriska, he eventually learned – to talk to. She wasn’t all that bad, even if she did get frustrated whenever he couldn’t remember something that she thought was important. But it wasn’t the same as his other friends. The ones who’d playfully goad him. 

Rose and her incessant prodding.

Jade and her silly ramblings. 

Dave and his blunt, guy friend teasing. 

He missed them all. So when one day, Dave showed up in his dreambubble, he was ecstatic. He was thrilled. He had jumped right up from his seat and tackled the shit out of his best friend, knocking the two of them into the snow and laughing all the while. They eventually moved into the house, and they spent the rest of the time joking around. 

It wasn’t until the next ‘day’ that John realized it. Realized that for Dave to be here, he had to have died.

Dave refused to talk about the way that he’d died. It had worried John at first, especially when multiple Dave’s had passed around the collection of dream bubbles. But, eventually, he stopped asking about it. He just accepted it. After all, it’s not like he could answer any questions Dave might have had about his death. 

So they just kept on with what they were doing. Hanging out, pulling lame pranks, having movie marathons…It was simple. But simple made both of them happy, so they were okay with keeping up the endless parade of déjà view. 

This day, however, was a break from the usual routine. 

Because instead of being in either’s home, they were standing together on a dock. None of them had noticed the sudden change in scenery, but hey, stuff like that happened all the time. It wasn’t that big of a worry. Another Dave was a little ways off, chatting with some more trolls that he wasn’t familiar with. He didn’t care much anyways. He was paying more attention to the odd way Dave’s head would tilt slightly towards the giant green mansion in the background. 

About to ask him about it, he was cut off as Dave suddenly tensed up. The blond cursed and John had no choice but to look in the direction he was in confusion. A sarcophagus was slowly descending from the sky, towards a bed that jutted higher off the ground then the rest of them. Some more of those troll people began to gather. 

“What the hell is that?” John started to ask, moving to take a step towards the thing. He jerked back as the lid to the grave flew off though, watching as it went tumbling through the sky and a hulking mass of green stepped out. 

His gaze was half blurred as a mess of hair and suit stepped in front of him. “John, stay behind me.” 

In turn, the ectobiologist frowned in confusion. He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and began to push him out of his way. “What the hell are you talking about, man? Let me see.” 

“John, no-” 

John peeked around his friend’s shoulder, just at the same time as the monster’s jaw dropped down. 

And for the second time, John had no idea how he had died.


End file.
